


Blackout

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Just a little something something, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: Little something something for before i move. Might post one more thing before the final move in celebration.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 15





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Little something something for before i move. Might post one more thing before the final move in celebration.

Frank pushes his way through the crowd in the bar trying to avoid touching as many people as he can. It’s a dingey ass bar that Gerard decided they were going to go to.

He said something about ‘for old time sake’ Frank thinks if this is old times he’d like to have forgotten about it. Frank went to take a piss and there were five people in there other than him.

One was in the stall throwing up and it sounded awful like full on demon possession awful. There was someone in the other stall sucking dick and he knows that because they were being loud as fuck about it.

There was literally someone being fucked is against the wall while the other person stood up against the nearest stall jerking off. Frank had made a joke about finding something along those lines in the bathroom of this place but Gerard swore up and down it wasn’t that bad.

The only redeeming quality is the beer which doesn’t take completely like shit and it’s not too expensive. One good thing is Frank’s seen the bartender cut off several people who have had too much to drink.

Gerard mentioned something about a new owner since the last time he was here but if it wasn’t this bad before he doesn’t know what happened. As he makes his way back to the bar where he can see Gerard sitting he notices at least three fights or he thinks anyway.

One could actually be someone fucking in the middle of the floor but he can’t quite tell. Whatever band is playing sounds awful no offense to them but everything about what they have going on is just off.

The second he reaches Gerard he can tell somethings wrong, at first he can’t really tell because Gerard’s drunk but he’s slurring more than he was when Frank went to the bathroom. There’s no way he had that much more in the five minute Frank was gone.

Gerard doesn’t seem to notice him so he backs up and stands further down from him to see what’s going on. He’s talking to the bartender which is fine but then someone approaches him.

Frank’s not the jealous type but this lady has her hand on his thigh and she’s leaned into his ear whispering. He can’t hear what Gerard says over all the noise around him but she seems to be reassuring him.

The second he resists Frank is on top of Gerard almost “hey babe you ready to go?” he asks and Gerard turns to him and grins. Frank looks over at the woman standing there and she seems like she’s trying to be casual and it would work if Frank didn’t know what was going on.

“He didn’t mention anything about a boyfriend” she says and Frank wishes he had a sister or something to beat this woman. Frank finds it hard to believe that Gerard didn’t say anything about him he was already drunk and he never shuts the fuck up about Frank when he’s drunk.

“I’m so sorry” he says sarcastically putting on his fakest smile “he was actually interested in leaving with me” she says. Frank holds himself from rolling his eyes “well that is very interesting beings he wasn’t this fucked in five minutes ago” Frank wants to leave now but he really wants to call her out.

Frank leans over the bar to the bartender and points right at the woman “she drugged my boyfriend” he says and the bartender makes eye contact with her. She turns and walks away as fast as she can and the bartender has a walkie that’s she’s talking into.

Frank starts to pull back but the bartenders hand lands on his wrist “do you need a ride home?” she asks. He shakes his head “we ubered here and i planned on going back the same way” she nods and lets go of him.

Gerard is stumbling and clinging to Frank telling him that he doesn’t feel good so he tries to get him outside as fast as he can. He throws up the second they’re out the door and Frank luckily grabs his hair mostly so he isn’t barfing into it.

Gerard lets out a pitiful groan and Frank helps him stand up so he can lean him against the wall “you okay?” Frank asks and Gerard nods and wipes his mouth. There’s a fucking bench right there and Frank is so thankful as he drags Gerard over to it and pushes him down on it.

Gerard slumps on it and smiles up at Frank “you take such good care of me” he has a dopey ass smile and Frank can’t help but roll his eyes. “People get drugged when you used to come here?” Frank asks and Gerard squints at him and then grins “naaaah”.

Frank sighs and pulls his phone out so he can get this motherfucker coming and quick although it says the guys like 15 minutes away and dropping off someone else. Frank groans “what is there no one else around here fuck” he whispers to himself.

The door to the bar opens and he turns around and see the woman that drugged Gerard being escorted out of the building. She grimaces at him as she’s being pushed further out into the street “if you come back here again you will go to jail” the security guard tells her.

She scoffs and brushes herself off as if him touching her got her dirty or something and turns around flipping her hair over her shoulder. Frank rolls his eyes and walks to the bench flipping down next to Gerard.

Gerard slumps on Frank shoulder and moans miserably “you think you can make it home without throwing up again?” Gerard nods against his shoulder. Frank stares at his phone until the app says that the driver is up the street and then he stands up and has to pretty much dead lift Gerard from the bench.

He pretty much drags Gerard to the car and deposits him in it as gently as he can before climbing in. The driver looks over at him “Frank?” he asks and Frank nods “Yeah yeah” he says and looks over at Gerard.

Gerard’s passed out and Frank’s dreading having to drag him up the stairs to their apartment. He’s probably going to see if he can wake him up long enough to get him in bed.

The drives takes all but ten minutes and Frank’s shaking Gerard awake before they even get there “hey babe you awake?” he asks. Gerard groans and waves his hand “come on you gotta get up” Frank says patting his face “seriously i’m not carrying you up the stairs”.

Gerard whines and opens his eyes “can’t i just sleep?” Frank smiles and shakes his head “just a few minutes okay?” Gerard nods and then the cars stopping. As he’s helping Gerard out of the car the driver looks over “rough night?” he asks and Frank almost scoffs “you have no idea” he says instead and closes the door.

Frank still winds up dragging Gerard up the stairs slowly because he can’t seem to get his legs to work which is irritating. Frank drags Gerard to their room and pushes him into the bed rolling him over on his stomach so he doesn’t wind up throwing up and killing himself.

He didn’t throw up on the ride home but that doesn’t mean that he won’t now so Frank has to keep an eye on him for a while. Frank doesn’t understand why people have to do that stupid shit, and the fact that she thought he could lie her way out of it.

Frank’s not stupid she was caught the second he walked up and yet she tried to excuse herself away with Gerard. The thought of her thinking he’d just let Gerard go with her is ridiculous and he wishes he’d have hit her at least once.

He would have if it had been a dude but while she absolutely deserved it he doesn’t really want the charges associated with that. Gerard moves a lot while he sleeps and makes some pretty sad sounding noises.

Frank’s tired but he can’t go to sleep until Gerard wakes up and he can make sure that he’s fine. He plays on his phone for a while and then he can feel Gerard shifting around “what the fuuuck” Gerard whines and rolls over.

“You okay?” Frank leans over the bed and gets in Gerards face, Gerards hand comes up and he plants it right on Frank’s face pushing him away. “Jesus fuck” he says and rolls off the bed just barely managing to land on his legs enough to stand up.

He disappears into the bathroom for about ten minutes and when he comes back into the bedroom he looks a little more awake. “You remember the lady that was talking to you last night?” Frank asks and Gerard looks confused for a second.

“Uh yeah she had like blonde hair or something she wanted to take me home but i told her i had a boyfriend and then-“ he stops and tilts his head. “I uh don’t remember getting home last night” he says looking over at Frank.

Frank nods “yeah she drugged you tried to convince me you wanted to go home with her” Gerard scoffs “what a cunt” he says crossing his arms. “So how often does that happen there?” Gerard shrugs “i don’t know it wasn’t that bad i swear” Frank grins and nods “yeah i’m sure”.

Gerard falls face first on the bed and looks up at Frank “i’m serious it used to be great” Frank nods “yeah well there were people fucking in the bathroom”. Gerard grimaces and pulls himself up to sit on the bed “gross” he says.

Frank grabs his arm and pulls him forward and runs a hand through his hair “you need a shower” he says and Gerard gives him a pained face. “It wouldn’t kill you to shower more than once a week” Gerard shrugs and surges forward to kiss him “you love me” he says.

Frank pulls back a little and Gerard grins at him “thanks for saving me from a creep” he says. Frank runs both his hands down the sides of his head “what would you do without me?” he asks and Gerard just shrugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not be fooled by my obsessive posting. There is a chance that it could be months before i post again. Just having fun right now though because i’m excited that i’m getting my life together.


End file.
